1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedpans and, more specifically to a gel-enclosed bedpan. Bedpans are usually used by the sick and infirm that frequently have sensitive skin and bedsores. The bedpans of the prior art often serve to exacerbate the problem due to their rigid nature. The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing a bedpan enclosed by a gel filled polymeric coating having no seams. The gel enclosed bedpan is capable of being heated and sterilized as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bedpan device designed for human waste. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,204 issued to Young on Aug. 29, 1933.
Another patent was issued to Rode on Dec. 24, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,093. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,502 was issued to Miller on Feb. 24, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 30, 1979 to Oberstein as U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,798.
Another patent was issued to Mangels on Mar. 20, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,195. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,540 was issued to Stokes on May 9, 1989. Another was issued to Raupp on Jan. 14, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,788 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 7, 1995 to Vernon as U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,571.
Another patent was issued to Maze on Oct. 13, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,334. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,132 was issued to Jones-Lowe on Feb. 8, 2005. Another was issued to Kimbro, Jr. on Nov. 12, 1975 as U.K. Patent No. GB1413308 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 30, 2000 to Maofeng as Chinese Patent No. CN 2393475.
For use with a bed pan having a bottom, a side wall and an inturned seat flange spaced from said bottom, a cushion member, said cushion member including a seat portion shaped to conform to the bed pan seat flange and adapted to be positioned thereon, said cushion member including a continuous band of elastic rubber arranged about the periphery of said seat portion and continued therefrom to form a resilient closed loop, said loop being adapted to resiliently engage a bed pan side wall.
A bedpan cushion comprising: an elastic rubber receptacle adapted to be stretched under and around the bedpan for enclosing same under tension, a substantially U-shaped pad of substantially plano-convex cross section mounted on the seat flange of the bedpan, said receptacle including an inwardly, downwardly and then outwardly folded top portion enclosing the pad, and clips mounted beneath said outwardly folded portion of said top portion of said receptacle and yieldingly engageable by the tension of said receptacle with the inner marginal portion of the seat flange for anchoring the pad thereon.
A disposable comfort pad for bedpans having a pad member shaped to cover the flesh-engaging seat portion of a bed pan. The bottom or underside of the pad member, at least in the distal end areas and bight portion area, is coated with pressure sensitive adhesive which is shielded prior to use of the pad by sheet material which can be readily stripped away. At least one, and preferably three, pull tabs or loops project from the pad member for use in removing the pad from a bedpan. The pad member has an inexpensive filling within an envelope or cover formed of soft, thin, plastic film.
A bag constructed of biodegradable material in the form of high dry-strength and no wet-strength paper combined with water-soluble plastic material laminated to a portion of the exterior of the bag. The bag is of a size to receive a bedpan as specifically disclosed but it may also be of a size to receive an emesis pan or the like when inserted therein with the bag completely enclosing the pan to maintain the aseptic characteristics of a sterile pan by completely preventing any possible contact between the pan and the patient or excreta from a patient thereby eliminating the necessity of cleaning and sterilizing bedpans, emesis pans and the like which results in substantial saving of time, labor and cost of caring for a patient. The bag, after use, is easily separated from the pan and flushed into the sewer system through a conventional commode with the water soluble plastic being dissolved by the flushing water and the paper becoming disintegrated so that the plumbing system will not become clogged. The water soluble plastic has the characteristic of maintaining its strength and impermeability characteristics at temperatures above approximately 60 degrees F. so that excreta at body temperature will not dissolve the plastic material. However, the plastic becomes dissolved by water at temperatures below approximately 60 degrees F. so that when it is placed in a commode hopper or the like the flushing water which is at a temperature below approximately 60 degrees F. will dissolve the plastic material. The bag will also eliminate the use of bedpan liners, prevent staining of plastic pans, prevent odor from penetrating into plastic pans, extend the life of conventional pans, eliminate cold bed pans and assure the patient that the bedpans, emesis pan and the like is, in fact, sterile.
A self-inflating bedpan having means for readily, manually inflating the bedpan after it is positioned beneath a patient.
A disposable combination bedpan cushion and waste bag assembly having a cushion top formed into the size and shape of the seat portion of a bedpan and including a center opening similar to that of the seat portion of the bedpan. The waste bag is permanently attached to the cushion top to enclose the center opening from below. The waste bag is sealed after use. The cushion top is formed from layers of plastic-backed adhesive, rigid plastic, and cotton padding. An inner rim is provided around the inner periphery of the center opening to allow the cushion top to snugly fit onto a seat of a bed pan. In the preferred embodiment, an angular plastic clip is included as part of the assembly to secure the cushion top onto the bedpan.
A bedpan which provides ease of use through its low lying configuration while also minimizing pain typically associated with pan usage by providing contoured, padded surfaces that complement the user's body contour.
An inflatable bedpan assembly having an inflatable horseshoe-shaped seat and a detachable waste collection bag which is sealed by use of a drawstring is provided. The bedpan is almost flat in its deflated condition and has a shape similar to a thick toilet seat when inflated. A waste collection bag substitutes for the bowl in a regular toilet. The bag is inserted prior to use, then is pulled out through a gap in the front of the seat. The bag closes and seals as it is pulled out. The collection bag is attached to the bedpan by means of a sleeve which is around the opening of the bag and which contains a drawstring. The sleeve containing the drawstring is wedged into a groove or channel formed around the inner circumference of the seat just below the top surface. After use, the drawstring and sleeve, with the suspended collection bag, are pulled out of the groove in the horseshoe and removed through the front gap.
An all plastic bedpan has a seat with textured upper surface which prevents the formation of surface tension and provides air passageways at the interface between the patient and the textured seat surface.
A padded seat is provided, similar to a toilet seat, that is attached or clipped to a conventional bedpan. Friction fit snaps are provided for attaching the padded cushion to a bedpan. The snap on/snap off design extends the versatility of existing bedpans while remaining easy to empty and clean. The padded nature is not only more physically comfortable for the user, it also provides a psychological advantage for those who find it difficult to use a bedpan as well.
Bedpan apparatus or apparatus for providing access for medical treatment of a patient, comprises a base 1 for sliding beneath a supine patient and supporting a crescent or generally U-shaped inflatable cushion 2 and a bedpan 10 adapted to fit between the limbs 6 of the cushion, said cushion being provided with a flexible conduit 7 and a valve 8 enabling the cushion to be inflated to lift the saccrococcygeal area of the patient and to be deflated after use of the bedpan. The base 1 extends over plan-view, beyond the cushion and the apparatus may be used without a bedpan to provide access to the patient for medical treatment. A flange 3 extends inwardly and downwardly from the inner surface of the cushion and overlies the rim 4 of the bedpan. The bedpan is curved upwardly at 9 to form a splashguard and has a handle 11. The base 1 is formed by a waterproof flexible pad and the intermediate section 5 of the cushion inflates to a higher level than that of the limbs 6. The conduit 7 may be integral with the base 1.
The utility model relates to a disposable sanitary seat cushion for a sitting-type bedpan, which is characterized in that the utility model is composed of a cushion ring and a splash-proof sheet, wherein, the cushion ring is a cushion sheet which is laid on a seat of the sitting type bedpan, the middle part of the cushion ring is provided with an inner hole, the splash-proof sheet is a thin film which is laid on a catharsis hole of the sitting-type bedpan, and the thin film is easy to dissolve in water. The utility model causes a user not only to be satisfied mentally, and actually, the sanitary effect is reached. The utility model also avoids the phenomenon that falling feces impacts water spot to spill to buttocks.
While these bed pans may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.